Phase-change memory (PCM) technology such as multi-stack cross-point PCM is a promising alternative to other non-volatile memory (NVM) technology. Currently chalcogenide materials in PCM elements may be prone to diffusion through surrounding electrodes, which may frustrate composition control of active films.